


Tunnels of Love

by DeathOfYou



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Insert, Stockholm Syndrome, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfYou/pseuds/DeathOfYou
Summary: You and four friends decide to take a camping trip, in search of a certain illegal crop to harvest. But the trip didnt go as planned, before you know it, you're dragged down and kept prisoner in strange underground tunnels with a strange man. Will you die here by his hand or could you possibly see yourself loving him with time.(Takes place during the 2009 remake)((Gender neutral reader))
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 29
Kudos: 160





	1. Camping

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm out of my head  
> Of my heart and my mind  
> 'Cause you can run but you can't hide  
> I'm gonna make you mine"
> 
> -The Wolf
> 
> \---  
> Ahhh so this story has been stuck in my head forever. 90% of this first chapter is dialogue/scenes from the 2009 remake and the next chapter will get into more original content 
> 
> I really want this story to have a gender neutral reader, so just imagine young Pamela looks vaguely similar to your own features.

"Hey, guys. Guys! I just found some broken-down cabins over there. It's gotta be the oId camp. Who wants to go check it out?" Wade asked giddy with excitement.

"Is this aII we brought to drink? No Heineken?" Mike asked, ignoring the overexcited nerd.

"Fuck that Euro shit. This is Pabst BIue American Ribbon, my friend." Ritchie laughed, giving his beer a smooch.

"You do reaIize this camp was cIosed down, Iike, 20 years ago? Some woman, she went fucking nuts. KiIIed aII these counseIors. BIamed them for her son's drowning. He was Iike...deformed or something." Wade shot back, trying to get his story back on track.

"ReaIIy?" Amada gasped, wrapping herself in a blanket, trying to get herself comfortable around the campfire to hear Wade's story.

"Mom got hers. Uh, ApparentIy there was one survivor. This girI...she cut that Iady's head off with a machete... It gets weirder." Wade paused.

Richie rolled his eyes, Wade was always talking shit "I'm sure it does."

"Her son, Jason......he came back. He was actuaIIy there. He watched his mom being beheaded. Actually a friend of mine, he went to camp around here--" 

"Oh, jeez." Here we go, Richie knew this story was bullshit.

"He went to camp around here! He said the cops came.They were Iooking for that Jason guy. AII right, you know what? Don't beIieve me. Nobody does. But I'm pretty sure, the way the story goes...the pIace was caIIed Camp CrystaI Lake."

Richie scoffed "Do you know how many Iakes are probabIy caIIed CrystaI Lake? It's Iike CrystaI Geyser, CrystaI Water. Go to a supermarket. Every singIe bottIe of water is ''CrystaI'' something."

"Aquafina." Wade smirked.

Richie rolled his eyes again, "The-- Okay, fine. The story couId have happened anywhere. It's how they get kids to shit themseIves. How's that beer, beer-snob?"

"Better than my own piss." Mike laughed, raising his can in the air briefly.

"You can drink that, by the way. Yours, hers, mine. I swear, piss is steriIe." Wade informed happily. 

"For the record, You wiII never drink my piss." Amanda said, giving all three men a playful glare.

"That's what you think." Wade laughed behind his beer.

"What about me?" Richie puppy eyed Amanda.

Wade, Richie, and Amanda continue to drink and joke around the fire, Richie, crinkling bag of marshmallows attempting to open them for s'mores, but you weren't really feeling up to joining the group. 

As you watch your friends settle into a new conversation, you can feel Mike nudge your shoulder "Wanna go explore the cabins with me?" The question was innocent but you could tell something was on Mike's mind and he needed to vent.

"Sure, don't forget to bring your flashlight." 

\---

The walk down the dirt trail started off quietly, you waited for Mike to start talking but he remained quiet. 

"So….what's on your mind?"

Mike sighed and paused before continuing, "I just….I wish my girlfriend Whitney would've been able to come with us."

The dark haired man shined his flashlight on an old bridge as the two of you started to cross it. "She's always taking care of her mom since she got sick, but I wish she would give herself a break every once in a while, ya know?" 

"That's understandable, family comes first I suppose." You didn't have any family you were close to so you really couldn't relate to Whitney's family concerns, although you did feel bad, she was young and should have fun once in awhile. 

"I guess I feel bad leaving her behind, I really needed a vacation plus Richie and Wade need my help with the crop collecting." 

"Crop collecting?" You wondered, everyone just said it was a camping trip.

"Oh...heh… yeah…..Wade thinks there's gonna be a huge crop of weed growing somewhere around here, but to be honest I think I have my doubts."

"Hm well it would've been nice to know we had illegal plans." 

Mike just gave an awkward laugh and kept walking forward, eventually coming across an old entrance way. The sign above reading 'Camp Crystal Lake'.

"That must be the camp that Wade was taIking about...Let's check it out." The curly haired man said, stepping towards the abandoned camp site.

Something was off, goosebumps rose on your skin "No, I wanna go this way. Come on." You pulled Mike to the right down a smaller dirt trail away from the cabins.

A short walk down the trail led to an old decrepit abandoned house in the process of rotting away. This place felt off too, a sinking gut feeling of fear settled into your stomach.

"Wow, Iook at that." Mike amused, walking up the rotting steps up to the front door.

"Mike, where are you going?"

"Let's go inside."

"No." You stopped, refusing to move.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Mike chuckled. "I am wiIIing to bet there's some pretty cooI shit in here."

Mike carefully tiptoes up to the house, creaking open the front door, trying his best to be silent while shining his flashlight into the first room.

"Mike, don't go in there. What if some homeIess person Iives here?"

"No homeIess person Iives here." He scoffed, walking into the house, years of dust collecting over everything, a strong smell of mold in the air.

The both of you slowly enter the kitchen, old rotting food was littering the counters, you could've sworn you saw a roach crawl past out of the corner of your eye.

"You hungry?" Mike giggled when he saw your face of disgust. You just rolled your eyes as you followed him into the next room. 

"Wow. Look at how oId this shit is." He gasped, shining the flashlight over an old piano. The paint curling off the wood, a thick layer of dust covered the large instrument. "It's Iike it was dragged here from another century."

There were so many antique items all over this old house, you wish it was daytime to actually see it all better. "Check this out" a bunch of old whistles hung off the wall, you figure they must have been from the old camp counselors.

You turn around and spot Mike digging through an old antique jewelry box, his fingers brushing over an oval surface, and picking up the floral locket. He carefully opens it, wiping dust off the photo inside.

"Hey. It Iooks Iike you." He chuckled, handing the locket over to you.

It was a very old photo, but you couldn't really see the similarities between you and this woman. You figured Mike was just trying to mess with you again.

"No, it doesn't." You laughed, closing the locket.

"Yeah, it does. It's cooI, you shouId keep it."

You're not sure if you should take it or not, but decide to fiddle with it in your hands as you follow Mike into the next room.

"It's a IittIe kid's room." The taller man shined the flashlight throughout the room. The windows were all left open, letting a cool breeze in. Old and broken antique toys littered the small room. The light led to the bed and headboard, a five letter name was neatly carved in.

"Wasn't Jason the name from Wade's story?"

A sinking weight found a home in your stomach again, this was wrong, neither of you should be here.

"I wanna go. Like, right now."

"Oh, come on."

"PIease?" Your gut was telling you to run, run far far away from this place and to never look back, you didn't understand why Mike wanted to stay. But regardless, he continued, creaking open the filthy bathroom door and walking in.

"y/n, you've gotta see this."

"Mike. Come on." You hesitated, unsure if you even wanted to see anything that could be in the bathroom, but you followed mostly not wanting to be alone in this house.

"No, I'm serious. You've gotta see this. Somebody's been here." He shone his flashlight onto a candle altar, it looked like years and years of candles melted onto each other surrounding a dark hole in the wall. The two of you leaned in towards the dark void, there was something inside but you couldn't tell what it was.

"What is that?" You asked, letting Mike lean in more to get a better look.

"There's something in there. Looks Iike some kind of a doII." He said, reaching toward the hole.

"Are you crazy?" You gasped.

He continued, reaching in and grasping whatever was inside. It felt….hairy and leathery, Mike thought. Pulling a severed dried up head out into the light for the two of you to see.

"Oh, my God! Ah!" You both screamed, panicking as Mike threw the head into the murky bathtub. 

Before either of you could register what the hell you just found, the bathroom door slams shut behind you. You nearly jump out of your skin, clinging to Mike in the process.

"There's something out there." You can hear the fear in your voice, the adrenaline of the situation giving you the shakes.

"Stay here." Mike whispers to you, slowly creeping toward the bathroom door. Quietly as possible the dark haired man gets down on his knees to look out underneath the door. The both of you could see shadows passing by and loud footsteps grow quiet. Too quiet.

For a minute Mike watches underneath the door, you can hear your heart beating a million miles per second. In a flash the blade of a machete is shoved between the floorboards nearly hitting Mike in his face.

"Ah! Oh, my God!" Mike screams as a flurry of a machete blade is shoved in different areas of the floor hoping to hit its mark. Mike scrambles back desperately trying to avoid the weapon attempting to maim him.

"Get away, get back!" He yells back at you but you could hardly hear him over your own screams of terror. The machete was unrelenting, getting closer and closer.

"Get off the fIoor! holy fuck!" He screams again another blade shoved in between his legs nearly castrating him. 

Just when your friend manages to stand and turn toward you, the blade slides between the floor into Mike's foot. His agonizing scream hitting your eardrums as soon as you made it to the bathtub.

"Mike. Mike, get up. Come on." Reaching your hand out to him, he attempts to grab onto you. Another blade swiftly rose from the floor slicing into Mike's leg, and another tearing apart his hand.

"Help me!" He screams, you manage to grab a hold of his arms and attempt to drag the man into the bathtub. A mix of his weight, his blood, and his thrashing around made it difficult to pull him in. 

As you're about to haul your friend into the tub, the floorboards burst open. You couldn't believe it, a giant man with his face wrapped in dirty cloth just burst out of the floor. You don't think you ever screamed so loud in your entire life as the man grabbed a hold of Mike's legs.

"Help me!" Mike screamed, thrashing around to get away from the masked man. But it was of no use, he was so strong and before you knew it Mike was being dragged down.

"MIKE! MIKE!!"

The last thing you could hear was your friend yelling for you to run. Without any second thought you were already running out of the house and into the woods.

Not far behind you, you heard a cellar door open, the masked man was after you. His footsteps were so loud but after a few minutes of running toward camp you thought maybe you lost him, or at least, out ran him.

"oh my God '' you sobbed, your lungs burned, your heart felt like it would give out before you could reach camp, and your friends to warn them. You were almost there, you could see the fire in the distance.

Breaking into the clearing you immediately ran toward the burning sleeping bag hanging from a tree. What the fuck is going on? 

Amanda's burnt corpse lied face down next to the fire, the burnt smell of her body still permeated the air, it was suffocating. What. What happened here. You couldn't think straight, it was all so overwhelming. 

"Y/n! Y/n, help. Y/n, please. Help!" Richies plea for help snapped you out of your spiraling panic attack. You ran to him as fast as you could, his leg was stuck in a bear trap, and pretty ripped apart. The poor man was dripping in sweat, you could see the panic in his eyes. You were just happy you found at least one friend alive, praying that Wade was still alive somewhere out there in the woods.

Richie screams in pain, blood further rushing out around his ankle. Through it all you could see his bones sticking out, the trap had done too much damage. There was no way Richie would be able to run away, but that didn't stop you from attempting to open the bear trap. 

"oh, God. No. Come on." You begged, his blood making the metal clamps slippery, strength and time were not on your side. 

You didn't notice richies breath hitch, or that he grew silent as he stared somewhere behind you. 

Heavy footstep made their way toward both of you and in seconds an axe was plunged into Richie's head, his blood spraying on you.

Screaming at the top of your lungs you scrambled backwards as fast as you could away from the man as he removed his axe from your friends head, but you're not fast enough. He quickly turns around and stalks after you, picking up his pace, throwing the axe over his shoulder for momentum, ready to slice it through your head next. 

Closing your eyes you braced yourself for death, a whoosh of the axe brushed past your ear and landed in the soft dirt, just inches from your face.

Your whole body was shaking, you curled in on yourself and managed to open an eye toward the masked man, confusion and fear overwhelming you.

He looks at you for a moment in silence, tilting his head. You want to scream, run and hide, but you can't move, you're frozen with fear. 

Before you can react he picks you up and hauls you over his shoulders. Only the forest can hear you scream as the behemoth of a man walks back to his home.


	2. Unwillingly Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fate  
> Up against your will  
> Through the thick and thin  
> He will wait until  
> You give yourself to him"
> 
> -The Killing Moon

Stomping. Ugh someones stomping around, you thought to yourself, not yet opening your eyes to probably Wade or Richie making too much noise as usual. Your head was pounding, did you drink last night? What happened last night? A moment of contemplative silence calmed your mind before the memories of last night rushed into your head at once. 

With a gasp you shot up, ripping your eyes open and frantically looking around the room you were in. If you could even call it a room, it was more like a dirty bed in a corner of dimly lit dirt tunnels. Your wrists were chained to the bed and something was tied to your neck, bringing your hand up to touch it, you recognized the shape. The locket Mike told you to keep. 

The memory of Mike being dragged into the floor flashed in your mind. You didn't know if he was even alive or if that masked man had killed him immediately. 

Wrapping your arms around your legs and choking out a sob, you tried your best to not make any noise in case the man came back. Memories of Amanda and Richie plagued your mind, the look on their dead faces permanently burned into your memory. 

What was going on? Why were you still alive? What was this man going to do to you? There was no doubt in your mind that he was gonna kill you, did he save you for last for a different reason? You shuddered at the thought, not caring how loud your crying was getting, all of this was too overwhelming. 

The stomping grew louder and louder, until it stopped. The hair on the back of your neck stood up, causing you to open your eyes and glance over toward the tunnels. 

Standing there was the man that murdered your friends, the man that took you here against your will. You felt frozen with fear, waiting for him to do something. But he just stood there, watching you. 

"P-please d-dont hurt me." You begged him. But he didnt move or speak. Your anxiety only grew with each passing second in silence. It was nerve wracking, unsure what the large murderer would do.

"What do you want with me??" This time your anxiety and frustration bled through into your question, sounding harsher than you wanted it too. But once again, he said nothing and watched you for a few seconds before turning and leaving where he had come from. 

You waited until you were sure he was gone before inspecting the chains around your wrists. Old and rusty, but still strong enough to keep you locked up to the bed with limited room to move around. 

The bed you were currently stuck on was old and disgusting. Random dusty items and garbage littered about the room, maybe you could use something as a weapon? Well, that'd only work if you managed to unchain yourself first, you thought.

Behind you was a metal grate that covered a hole although you were unsure if it led anywhere, but you could see light through it, giving you a sense of night and day at least. 

No matter how many times you tried to calm yourself down, you couldn't stop shaking, your impending death looming over your mind like a storm cloud. Another round of tears stung your eyes, you couldn't believe this was actually happening. 

Was Wade's story actually true for once? You tried to remember exactly what Wade had told everyone at the campfire. Something about a mother losing her son, he had died...drowned…so the mother wanted revenge but ended up dying, and her son came back? What did that mean? Like, come back from the dead? 

That's not possible...maybe the story was embellished for campfire stories, this could even just be some random killer in the woods, you thought. Nothing made sense and you only had more and more questions. Although seeing that name, from Wade's story, carved into the headboard of the bed in the abandoned house had you convinced the story could possibly be true. What was the name again? John...no…..Josh? No…

"Jason" you let the name gently fall out of your mouth. You looked up when you felt like you were being stared at, and standing there was the man. Speak of the devil and he shall appear you grimly thought to yourself. 

He stood there again in silence, staring, but this time he had a tin can in his hands. You scrambled back against the wall as far as you could go when he stepped towards you. Hiding your face with your hands, you waited for something to happen, but nothing did. 

Slowly, you looked up. He was standing in front of you, his large hands holding the can out to you. He waited a moment for you to take it, but when you didn't, he set it down on the bed next to you. 

Hesitantly you grabbed the can and inspected it. A can of peas, you assumed he was giving you this to eat, but you didn't have a way to open it. The giant man stood there and watched you silently. Was he...waiting for you to start eating? 

Shaking, you held the can out to him.

"I...i..i can't open this."

You felt him aggressively rip the can from your hands and with one quick squeeze with his large hands the can burst open. A few peas flew around the room, but for the most part stayed in the can. Without a word he handed the abused can back to you.

"Thank you." You muttered, taking the can back and slowly eating the can of peas with your hands, careful not to cut yourself on the jagged corners of the can. Did that actually just happen, you didn't even know it was possible for someone to squeeze a can open like that. You felt a mixture of fear and astonishment, but continued to eat.

He waited until you had finished before taking it and leaving you alone. The whole experience was so bizarre, it almost felt like just a nightmare.

\---

Hours passed by in silence when you weren't crying, there wasn't anything to do but sit and wallow in your own thoughts. The only time you broke out of your sorrowful overthinking was when he would walk past, usually carrying something you or your friends had brought with them for the camping trip. Each time he passed by felt like another stab to your heart, your stomach twisting into knots at the thought of your friend's fate.

You watched him place random items around the tunnels that connected to the room you were stuck in. After a while you felt the natural urge to go to the bathroom, but where were you supposed to go? Your only option is to ask him, and see what he decides, hoping and praying he would give you this mercy. You dreaded calling out to him, wanting nothing but him to be far away from you.

"Uh hey e-excuse me!" you shouted down the corridor, unable to tell how far away he was, but a few seconds later you heard a familiar stomping growing closer and closer. Your anxiety rose with each step, you couldn't swallow down the terror that struck you every time he was around.

Standing in the doorway, the killer stood staring at you in silence. It's only been a day, but you realized you haven't heard him speak at all. 

Hesitating you tried to regain your composure, but it was difficult with how intimidating your captor is. 

"I….have to go to the bathroom." 

He didn't react for a few minutes, as if he didn't anticipate this happening when he brought you here. The large man let out a loud breath, almost like a sigh, and walked over to the bed. Taking out a key, he unlocked your chains but kept a deadly tight grip on your arm. 

He practically dragged you out of bed and into the dirt tunnels, there was so much random junk decorating the walls. You couldn't help but stare at it all to keep your mind off your arm losing circulation. Turning to the left and quickly walked down till the both of you reached a dead end with a cellar door above your head. 

He lifted open the door and dragged you up into the surface. The moment fresh air hit your lungs your flight instinct kicked in, but you knew you wouldn't be able to escape with this death grip on your arm.

Looking around you noticed you were in a part of the woods you hadn't been to before, nothing but trees and a small little outhouse surrounded the area. He continued to drag you to the small bathroom shack, opened the door, and shoved you inside before locking you inside.

You frantically looked all over the outhouse looking for some way to escape, maybe you could run faster than him if you found a way out. But where would you run to? The nearest road was miles from here and you didn't even know what direction to go in. You didn't even have the keys for the cars you came here in, this was going to take way more planning than you hoped.

Resigning to your fate for now, you went to the bathroom and knocked on the door signaling to the man that you were done. The door swung open and the same tight grip took ahold of you and dragged you out.

Walking back, you tried your best to memorize the tunnels, in case you do find a way to escape in the future. It wasn't long before the two of you reached the small room he kept you in. Crawling into bed, he cuffed your wrists, making sure they were secure.

"Thank you….for letting me use the bathroom." You figured kindness might help you in the long run. It would be best not to anger the man until you can escape. You had no idea how long he planned to let you live, but for now he had treated you alright, you prayed it stayed that way.

He hesitated a moment after you thanked him, both of you stared at each other, your eyes meeting with one blue eye. The longer he stares, the more uncomfortable you get, unsure of what he could do next.

His large hand reached out toward your neck, you closed your eyes, but you only felt a slight tug to the jewelry hanging around your neck. You almost forgot about the locket, he must have put it on you last night. 

He opened the floral locket and gazed down at the photo, his eyes would flick back to you and down to the locket. He must have thought you looked similar to that woman, like Mike did. Nausea dug into your stomach at the thought of Mike, you quickly tried to think of something else. Instead inspecting the dirty man in front of you. 

The man reached toward you again, this time you flinched back, not wanting him to touch you, but soon you realized that was the wrong reaction. He quickly stood up, staring at you intensely, his breath became more ragged. 

This is it, you thought to yourself. He's finally gonna do something terrible to you. Closing your eyes you waited for it, but once again, nothing came. The man quickly turned around and stomped away, leaving you scared and shaking but relieved to be unharmed.

You waited hours for him to return and kill you, but he didn't return that night. The sun set and the tunnels were darkening. For the first time you wondered where he went and what he was doing. Probably something horrible, you thought bitterly. You wondered if there were more people stuck here, or if you were the only one. 

Tears welled in your eyes, if you couldn't escape this hell, there would be no one to look for you. You didn't have any family, and all your close friends were murdered last night. The floodgates burst open and tears flowed freely down your face for what felt like the 100th time that day.

Night settled, causing the temperature in the tunnels to drop steadily. There was no blanket, causing you to curl into a ball for warmth. This was hell, but, it could be worse you tried to find a silver lining at least to keep you sane. You survived the day without being assaulted or killed, plus you gained some insight on a possible escape route. 

Soon, you slipped into a dreamless sleep, unaware of one blue eye watching you drift into unconsciousness.


	3. Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And let me crawl inside your veins  
> I'll build a wall, give you a ball and chain  
> It's not like me to be so mean  
> You're all I wanted  
> Just let me hold you  
> Hold you  
> Like a hostage"
> 
> -Hostage

Small, warm rays of sunlight leaked through the metal grate behind you, shining into your eyes. Sitting up you looked around unsurprised by your surroundings, including the giant of a man standing in the doorway.

It had been a few weeks since the first day you were held hostage. Every day was the exact same. You would wake up, eat, sit on the bed for hours with nothing to do, bathroom break, he stares at you for a while, sleep and repeat. 

You were becoming more and more frustrated with your situation. What was the point of you being here, he hasn't harmed you in any way, most of the day you didn't even know where he was. Boredom was gonna kill you before he managed to. 

Maybe he's just lonely you thought to yourself, maybe he wanted company. For a moment your heart squeezed with sympathy, you knew first hand how terrible isolation could be. No. He doesn't deserve your sympathy, not after what he did. You shook your head in an attempt to clear your thoughts, but it didn't stop the heaviness in your heart. 

The day had gone and went just like all the others, Jason was walking you back to your bed after a bathroom break. He had started walking slower for you, a relief from being dragged and manhandled. 

Anxiety filled your chest, today you were gonna try to talk to the tertifying man, you were fed up with not knowing what he was gonna do to you, but also anxious he might lash out at you for wanting to know.

The both of you made it to your room, you got into the bed and let him attach the cuffs again. He took a step back and started staring at you, again. Building up all your courage you managed to spit out,

"Jason….that's your name right?"

He continued to stare at you for a moment before nodding. 

"Are… you going to kill me?" Your stomach felt like it was about to do a flip. The intensity of the question weighed on your shoulders heavily. 

But he only stood there, motionless. Was he being threateningly silent or maybe he was as unsure about everything just as much as you? 

"Well if you don't plan on killing me, how long are you keeping me here?"

Once again, no answer. This was only making you feel worse. Why was he staying so silent, you wish he would just say something already.

"Can you talk?"

Jason broke eye contact and shook his head. Well I guess that meant 'yes or no' questions for now. But you didn't know what to ask, he didn't answer anything you desperately wanted to know. Maybe...you could get a confirmation on Wade's story, to figure out what happened to your captor. There wasn't anything else to do in the meantime. It was a tragic story, and you weren't sure if it could possibly set him off, but there was only one way to find out.

"Are the stories true?" You blurted out. He gave you a head tilt in response that you refused to admit to yourself that was pretty cute. Cute??? No. 

"Did you really drown in the lake?"

He visibly tensed but nodded, you could tell he probably didn't like to remember but you had to know for sure, curiosity now flooded your mind in an instant.

"How are you alive?! What brought you back??" You couldn't stop the word vomit in time to remember to only ask simple questions until Jason took a step back shaking his head again with an accompanying shrug-like motion of his arms. He had no clue as to why he was back, or how it was even possible.

Without a word, he turned around and left, hopefully your questions didn't scare him off, who knows how he could retaliate. But not long after he left, he reappeared with an old newspaper for the nearest local town outside the woods. The paper was brittle and yellowed over time, but you carefully accepted it when he held it out to you.

June 1987 

'Young boy drowns at Camp Crystal Lake'

You skimmed through the article as it explained the death of a child due to the negligence of the camp counselors, and thus closing the camp for the rest of the year. You felt your heart squeeze with sympathy again for the large man standing silently in front of you. 

The article mentioned Pamela Voorhees, his mother, and the grief of losing her only son to carelessness of the counselors. 

Wade had mentioned something about Pamela in his story, said she went crazy and killed a bunch of camp counselors...until one of the counselors got her back for good. Her head was cut off, that must've been the head in the bathroom. You couldn't believe you didn't connect the dots earlier, it was all so obvious.

"Do you kill people because the people here killed you and your mother?" Oops you definitely could've worded that better you thought to yourself as Jason visibly stiffened up, his breathing growing more ragged. 

He towered over you, you could practically feel the anger and sorrow flowing out of him. His hands gripped your shoulders painfully, and your stomach felt like it dropped to the floor. 

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to say that!" You begged, tears streaming down your face. "I just want to know what happened, I'm sorry all these horrible things happened to you. I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me."

His grip loosened and released his painful hold on you, but he remained close, towering over your smaller frame. Minutes passed by in total silence, it was too much to bear, you had to say something.

"My name is (y/n)." 

If you hadn't been staring at him you would've missed the slightest of nods from the large man, acknowledging that you had spoken.

Taking that as a cue to continue, you explained who you were and why you ended up here. Throwing in some sad stories of your past, you hoped it gained you sympathy or at least pity points in Jason's eyes. But eventually the two of you relapsed back into uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you for not hurting me." 

He tilted his head again in a way that made you feel weird but you decided to ignore it.

"You could've done any terrible thing you wanted to me, but you haven't. So…. thank you." Being held hostage was very bad, but your mind swirled with all the things that could happen now that he had you all to himself.

He nods firmly this time, and reaches out to pat your head. You anticipated it and forced yourself not to flinch at his touch.

The sun had already set and you were feeling the temperature lower more than usual with a shiver running up your spine. You rubbed your arms trying in vain to warm up.

"It's so cold down here."

Jason took a step back, turned around and left abruptly. Sudden, but not usual. He often left with no warning at the end of the day and you assumed he went upstairs to the house where his mother's head was. It would be nice if he could at least give you a blanket or something, you knew without a doubt he had to have some somewhere, especially if he kept his victim's possessions.

About 10 minutes after Jason had left, you heard his familiar footsteps returning once again. Sometimes his walking was so loud and intimidating and sometimes it was like he was a ghost, moving around completely silent. Both equally frightening.

Appearing in the doorway and stepping toward the bed, he held out an article of clothing towards you. 

Hesitantly you grabbed and inspected the item. It was an old sweater, blue or maybe grey, you couldn't tell it was so dirty and covered in what you assumed was old dried blood. Part of you really really did not want to put this thing on, but at this point it was your only option for warmth. 

Jason was staring at you intently, waiting for you to put it on. Not waiting another chilly second, you managed to slide it on fairly easily, besides a few scratchy parts the sweater was pretty comfortable and a great improvement. Although it didn't compare to a real blanket but you suppose you'd wait to ask for that, one gift at a time was enough for you. 

"Does it look good on me?" You mused, trying to lighten the mood.

To your surprise, he nodded enthusiastically, you weren't actually expecting him to answer.

Hesitantly he stepped toward you, this time was different, he looked nervous. But as usual he gently grabs the locket around your neck and opens it. Comparing the picture once again to you, he gives a soft and sad sigh. The heat from his breath softly filtering out of his cloth mask and onto your face. 

He stood there much longer than usual, worried you thought that he might stand there all night, sighing sadly.

"It's okay, Jason, it's okay." You reached your hand out to touch his arm. You could feel his strong muscles tense, then relax. For a second you remembered that those muscles could snap your neck with little effort, pushing those thoughts away you continued.

"Are you okay? Do...do you want to sit down?" You looked up at him through your eyelashes and patted the spot next to you on the bed with your other hand.

He looked apprehensive at first, as if he was about to turn around and run away. But after a moment he shyly nodded and sat down on the dirty old bed with you. 

He was a massive man so it came to no surprise that the bed sunk in dramatically where he sat, causing you to involuntarily slide closer to him. You tried your best to squirm away to give him some personal space but it was no use, gravity was not allowing it.

Together you sat in silence, it was strange but not unpleasant. After some time you notice his breathing was unusual, off somehow. As if he breathed out of habit instead of necessity, maybe he really was undead somehow. 

Lost in your thoughts, you failed to see a small shadow skitter across the floor until you felt it touch your feet that were hanging off the bed. 

Reacting without thinking, you practically jumped up into the air, flying to the farthest parts of the bed that the chains would allow with a shrill scream. 

Jason jumped up quickly and unsheathed his machete that hung from his hip. Frantically he looked around and back at you, unsure of what was happening. Why did you scream? Did he make you react that way? But you quickly pulled him out of his thoughts when you frantically pointed to the ground.

Looking down he was pleasantly surprised to see one of the rats eating some food. Jason loved the local wildlife and often let the rats take refuge in his tunnels. Taking the flat side of his machete he gently bopped the little creature's behind, letting it scurry back into the tunnels to find its family. 

"Oh….it was just a rat." You sighed in relief. You were shocked at how gentle Jason was with the tiny creature, there was a part of you that expected him to kill it. Strangely, the whole situation was….adorable. Maybe he wasn't as cruel as you had originally assumed. 

A small ring of bells interrupted the silence above you, you never noticed them before. Small and rusty, they hung from the ceiling connected by a string that led to somewhere. But you could feel the man next to you tense up and get up quickly. His breathing became ragged and aggressive again, he gripped his machete and stormed out.

A sinking, heavy feeling made a home in your stomach, you had a very bad feeling about this. Jason's demeanor had quickly changed in less than a second, reminding you of how he acted when he first brought you here. Unpleasant memories flowed through your mind once again, you tried to shut it out with no use. The deaths of your friends ruthlessly replayed in your mind over and over again, like a broken record. 

Twenty minutes later, you were finally broken out of your traumatic thoughts as the noise of familiar heavy stomping made its way down the tunnel. Jason passed by quickly, the body of a small adult man slung over his shoulders, his severed head hung from Jason's large hand.

Oh no, oh fuck, thats what the bells mean, an intruder warning. You pulled your knees to your chest and wrapped your arms around your legs. Calm down, calm down. You're okay, you're fine. He would've hurt you already if he was going to. You closed your eyes tightly, willing yourself not to cry. There's no use in crying, not now. Panic started to rise, but you forced yourself to breathe in and out. Don't hyperventilate, just breathe, just breathe, just-

The bed sank in once again, you opened an eye and peaked to see Jason sitting next to you again. He was still tense, but looked, exhausted? The sleeve on his right arm had been shredded, and a large gash ran down his arm almost reaching his hand. 

It was a very long and uncomfortable silence, neither of you moved or made a noise. It was clear he had no intention of harming you, and his breathing slowly returned to "normal". You glanced over to get a good look at his arm, it was...weird looking. You didn't know how to explain it, maybe it was the poor lighting down here.

You leaned over towards him to get a better look, noticing your curiosity, he moved his arm slightly in your direction. It was a deep wound, but not deep enough to hit bone, and it wasn't bleeding at all, the dried blood looked an unusual dark color. His skin was pale but didn't look too unusual besides the strange looking scars he had accumulated throughout his strange life.

Curiosity took a strong hold of you, you never believed in the paranormal before, but now you weren't so sure what to believe. The silent man in front of you was an absolute mystery, the more you thought about the unknown, the more you wanted to know. 

You needed to know more, and for once, the permanent feeling of dread in your mind began to lift, if only just a little bit. Although you were still scared, a flare of hope opened in your heart, and you knew you were ready to jump into the unknown.


	4. Sinking Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me  
> Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
> Please can you tell me  
> So I can finally see  
> Where you go when you're gone"
> 
> -All You Wanted
> 
> ⚠️(CW: bullying, abuse, canonically traumatic themes in this chapter!)

You felt lightweight, a heavy fog weighed on your mind. It was difficult to concentrate on your surroundings, a headache pounded in your head. It was daylight and the sun glared into your eyes, the strong smell of lake water assaulted your senses.

A group of children surrounded you, they were shouting as they got closer. You couldn't tell what they were saying but you could sense the aggression they felt. Something flew past your head, but before you could register what happened, a rock hit you in your chest, and another at your forehead.

You made an attempt to shield yourself but it did no good. As soon as the rocks stopped, a group of hands grabbed you, a few punches were thrown at your head. Not too damaging but still hurt regardless, but the kicks felt far worse. You still couldn't register in your mind what was going on, why were they doing this to you? 

Another set of hands shoved you to the ground, a jolt of pain burst through your body as you had managed to fall on your arm. It hurt so bad, but you managed to stay silent. The pain only made your disorientation worse and worse, nausea swirled in your stomach. Something felt off, something bad was going to happen. 

"G-- U-"

What did he say? You couldnt understand. Curling in on yourself, you could feel him get closer.

"I said, Get. Up." A swift kick landed right in your stomach. A chorus of other children yelled at you to get up, cruelty apparent in their chants. You didn't want to get up, you wanted to lay here, you wanted your mother to help you. 

Impatience grew within the group causing someone to grab your arm and rip you up off the ground. The motion was too aggressive and only further damaged your already hurt arm. 

Once again you were being pushed, but before you could fall to the ground another set of hands would push you into a different direction. This happened over and over again until you could feel the grass turn to rocks under your feet, you were forced to back up until the back of your feet hit the boat dock. 

Panic set in as tears streamed down your face, which only caused the kids around you to laugh cruelly. A taller kid pushed you back onto the furthest point of the dock, cornering you with nowhere left to go but into the lake. You wanted to plead with them but no words came out of your mouth. You wanted to scream out that you couldn't swim, that you didn't do anything to deserve this, but would it have even mattered? 

Your legs wobbled and sweat ran down your neck as the hot sun beat down on you. The cold dark depths of the lake was calling to you, it was unexplainable but you could feel it. 

The group of kids continued to taunt you but you couldn't understand what they were saying anymore. Time felt as though it slowed down, something bad was happening. It was calling out to you. The lake beckoned you. 

Another rough shove, cold water engulfed you instantly, arm searing in pain as you attempted to stay afloat. Your mind was ablaze in panic, you thrashed around, and tried to cry out but was met with a mouthful of water entering your lungs.

Slowly your body started to sink, you continued to kick and thrash your arms about, but it was no use. The last bubbles of air escaped your mouth, your lungs felt like they were about to explode. The lack of air darkened your vision, or maybe it was just the darkness of the lake.

The darkness that swallowed you whole.

You could feel your life leaving your body, you felt lightweight as the void wrapped itself around you. Your heartbeat sounded like drums in your ears.

But you didn't leave with your soul, you stayed inside your body as darkness entered.

Silence and the steady beat of your heart.

Thump  
.  
Thump  
.  
Thump  
.  
..  
…  
..  
.  
Thump  
.  
Thump

Your eyes ripped open, gasping for air you attempted to jump out of bed, only to whiplash yourself and bruising your chained wrists. 

Frantically you looked around, the old dusty room sat untouched but brought you more relief than you expected. Happy to be alive and not drowning….that dream was so strange and surreal. It was nothing like you've ever experienced before, like you were living through someone else's eyes. Jason's eyes. 

The thought shook you to your core, what did it mean? If it meant anything at all, for all you know it could've just been your overactive imagination after reading the newspaper about Jason's death.   
.  
Thump  
.  
Thump  
.  
Loud and heavy footsteps echoed through the nearest tunnel connected to your room. The noise grew louder, it was faster than Jason's usual slow heavy footsteps.

Jason quickly walked past your door, way faster than usual. He was carrying a dead man over his shoulder, just like the other day, but this time seemed different. Jason looked different, but he was too quick for you to see.

Unable to move, you decided to pick at the dirt and grime underneath your fingernails waiting for him to give you your daily can of breakfast. 

The hair at the back of your neck perked up, usually a sign that a particular someone was staring at you again. Lifting your gaze to the door frame, with a gasp you jumped up a bit, you weren't expecting to look up at a new face. Or in this case, a new mask.

He stepped forward into the room and sat down, an already open can of corn in his hands. You took it with a 'thank you' and ate in silence. 

You couldn't stop staring at the new mask, it was for hockey but it definitely looked like it had been worn down and used for a long time. A faint whiff of fresh cannabis wafted off of the large man, it felt like a smack in the face and you expected it to be the last thing he would ever smell like. So there really was a grow-op somewhere in the woods. He must be picking off all the people who heard the rumors and tried to get some for themselves. It only reminded you of your friends' fate, nausea taking hold of your stomach.

With the last bite of corn, you forced yourself to think of something else. With Jason's new mask you noticed that the back of his head was now exposed, he was mostly bald with some hair in areas, and both of his eyes were far more visible. 

"I like your new mask."

Jason shifted slightly and looked away, maybe he's not used to compliments. In a way you could relate, it was difficult to accept compliments when you didn't have much self confidence.

"Well, I'd bet it feels much better to wear in this summer heat, plenty of holes for air circulation." 

He gave a soft grunt, turned his head back to look at you with a nod and took your empty can. 

Sitting back, you rested your head against the metal grate and closed your eyes. How much longer was this going to last? Why you? Consistently you found yourself reasoning why it wasn't so bad here to make yourself feel better, the only thing taken from you was your freedom. You just had to figure out how to escape. 

\---

Hours passed and Jason sat next to you in silence, usually he was out and about all day, but today it seemed like he was in no hurry to leave your side.

Nature called as usual, you leaned over and tugged on the large mans jacket to get his attention. He must have been lost in his thoughts because you felt his body stiffen and relax as he turned toward you.

"I…...i have to go to the bathroom." This happened everyday but it still made you nervous to ask, you could tell he didn't like taking you above ground.

Jason simply nodded, standing up to unlock your chains. The two of you took the usual route to the surface. The bright sun shone in your eyes, but the weather wasn't overly hot. In fact it was really nice, a cool summer breeze blew through your hair. You could've stood there all day taking in the fresh air but you felt a strong arm pull you toward the outhouse. 

You finished quickly and internally reminded yourself to ask Jason to bring more toilet paper before it ran out. You hoped he would eventually let you dig through all the stuff he kept from victims, you desperately needed hygiene products.

Exiting the tiny outhouse, Jason grabbed your arm and began walking you back towards the tunnels. You couldn't help but to look out at the small field surrounded by trees, wildflowers bloomed all over the place. Butterflies and bees danced around the flowers, the simplicity and beauty of nature became too much to handle as tears streamed down your face.

Jason stopped and looked down towards you at the sound of your sniffles. Quickly you wiped your eye with your hand, wishing you had the sweater you wore at night to soak up the tears.

"I like being outside, can we sit with the flowers for a while?" Putting on your best puppy dog eyes, you looked up towards the masked man ready to beg if you have to.

He didn't react, he just stood there probably thinking if it was a good idea or not to let you out in the open for an extended amount of time.

"I'll behave, I promise. I really love flowers and we can sit in the field to relax together."

He looked away, then back at you, you could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Gently you grabbed his sleeve and pulled him toward the middle of the field. You expected him to resist but he followed behind until you found your spot and plopped down into the tall grass. He sat down much less gracefully, you had to hold your hand over your mouth to keep yourself from giggling. For a terrifying behemoth of a man, he certainly could be cute sometimes.

Jason made himself comfortable while also repositioning his grip on your arm, making sure you couldn't distract him and run. Although in the daylight you doubt you could outrun him in his own territory, much more planning would have to be done for your escape plan.

White butterflies fluttered around the both of you, from dandelion to honeysuckle. 

"There was a forest near my childhood home, it always had the loveliest flowers blooming." You reached over to pick an adorable set of purple flowers.

"This is a Harebell, they look like cute little fairy bells." You handed it towards Jason to give him a better look. He made an attempt to grab the delicate flowers with his large hands without ruining them. Holding it up to his eye hole, the large man simply nodded before handing the cluster of harebells back to you.

"This one is a dandelion, they grow pretty much everywhere and you can make tea with them." Your hand twitched when you begin to hand it towards him, but without thinking you popped the short stem of the flower into the hole in Jason's mask. 

Shocked and a bit taken aback, Jason leaned back and touched the flower adorning his new mask. 

"That looks so nice, what if I just-" you popped a few more random flowers in random holes around his face, trying to avoid the holes around his mouth. "Ooh you look so fancy." You giggled.

The giant just shook his head and leaned down over you. All your picked flowers falling down into your hair, you couldn't help but laugh. This was nice, you can't remember the last time you felt this peaceful, although your mind could only stay peaceful for so long before terrible thoughts started creeping back in.

You couldn't help but remember the dream you had last night, it was so surreal and confusing. 

"There's a lake next to the camp right? Are we close to it?"

Jason gave a hesitant nod. 

"I was wondering what it was like, I didn't get to see the lake when I first got here, I heard it's beautiful." You knew what the lake looked like from your dream but seeing it for yourself was an easy way to get confirmation without outright asking about a possible traumatic event.

"I just don't want this nice day with you to end so soon I suppose." you weren't lying, it really was a beautiful day that you wanted to enjoy till the end. But you also needed answers before being forced back to your underground bunker for the night. 

Jason rose to his feet, staring down at you he hooked his arms around you and lifted you to your feet effortlessly. 

"Oh, wow...thanks." you mumbled as you brushed off the flowers all over you. Jason gripped your arm and began to walk into the woods. He seemed to walk through the forest with ease, as you kept your head down to try your best not to trip over tree roots sticking out of the ground. You honestly tried to keep track of where you were for any future escape plans but it was not working in your favor, the woods looked the same as any other forest.

After a few minutes of walking and listening to the local birds singing their songs, you could see the old cabins from a distance. 

Nervousness bubbled in your stomach, what if this was a bad idea, what if you didn't get the answers you desired. What if the nightmares return...

The closer the cabins got the more you could see how much they have decayed over the years, it was difficult to really see the extent of the damage at night when you first saw them at the entrance of the camp a few weeks ago. Memories of Mike flashed in your mind, but you willed them away not wanting to start crying.

The further you walked the more you could smell lake water. The grass turned to soil, then rocks and pebbles that connected to the lakeshore. 

The lake was large and looked the same as your dream, a heavy weight settled in the pit of your stomach. Looking around you noticed there were some differences from your dream. Camp equipment had been moved to a different area, and nature had started to take over for quite some time. 

Jason stood beside you, rigid and stiff. You could tell that he was uncomfortable just standing there, it was only a matter of time before he wanted to return to the tunnels.

"I had a nightmare last night." You stated, breaking the silence. "I think….I think it was about you." Jason's head snapped in your direction, waiting for you to continue.

"I'm not sure, but I have a gut feeling it was about you." You weren't sure how to continue, it was such a horrible nightmare, what if it set him off or ruined this good mood. You had to take a chance though, it would eat you up inside if you don't.

"I was at the lake…...and I was pushed in." You looked over to the dock where it happened. "There were kids that were hurting me, I was so confused, and they pushed me in." 

Tears stream down your face as you remember the burning feeling of your lungs taking in water.

"I couldn't swim….the water was so dark and cold, like ice, while my lungs felt like they were on fire. I felt dead but alive, it felt wrong, but I woke up shortly after….i…I don't even know how I could've dreamed that." 

You looked up at Jason, his good eye was staring at you with a swirl of emotions apparent in his eyes. Confusion, fear, pain…

"Was that you? Is that how you drowned in the lake?" 

He nodded and looked forward to the dock, it was clearly not a memory he was very fond of, but it wasn't his worst memory in Jason's opinion. 

Your crying only worsened as your heart tightened with sympathy, he was only a child who did nothing wrong. You had to remind yourself that that dead child was now an adult man, you didn't need to shed tears for him. But you couldn't help it, your heart is too soft, too caring for your own good.

You look into each others eyes, daylight made his eye so clear to see and so strikingly ice blue. He looked more confused than you've ever seen before, his hand reached out to wipe your tears. Your heart felt like it was beating a million miles a minute, his touch always made you nervous, but this time was unexplainably different.

A heavy bass stereo burst through the forest with vibrations loud enough to make your teeth chatter. Party music was heard in the distance, someone was in the woods. 

The two of you freeze in place, your time at the lake was ripped away in an instant as you were hauled over strong shoulders. Jason was fast and silent like a forest spirit you've read about in old folklore. It was a terrifying reminder of your situation, you're a hostage, i  
that was unlikely to change anytime soon.

Jason reached the tunnel entrance, jumping down and rushing towards your room. Everything about him was different when he was like this, it filled you with absolute dread. 

When he reached your room, he roughly threw you onto the bed, rechaining your wrists and double checking they were tight. Without wasting another second the large killer was already out the door to stalk his prey. 

Wrapping your arms around your legs, your body shook, innocent people were going to die and there's nothing you can do about it. 

A mixture of emotions swirled in your mind, it was all so overwhelming, you felt so conflicted. Emotions you didn't understand, for a creature that was beyond your understanding. 

\---

A headache pounded at your head relentlessly as the hours passed by, Jason still had yet to return. You couldn't sleep knowing what was happening right now, but usually he wasn't gone this long. 

You couldn't help but to think of your friends again and again. How long did Jason know all of you were in the woods before he attacked? Were you all being stalked like prey the whole time? He had picked you all off one by one so inhumanly quick, no mercy to anyone…..anyone except you. Was it just a coincidence that you just so happen to kinda look like his mother? You couldn't help but wonder what you did to deserve this. To be taken against your will, yet treated so kindly. 

You couldn't keep waiting up for him, your eyes began to close against your will. Your heartbeat lulled you to a gentle and dreamless sleep,  
.  
Thump  
.  
Thump  
.  
Thump  
.


	5. Intruders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Because you're timeless  
> You see me clearly  
> All of your violence, turns to silence  
> When you are near me"
> 
> -First Person On Earth

Jason looked out over the lake, listening intently as you explained a dream you had last night. He practically froze solid when he heard you explain first hand how he had died that day at camp. How could you have known something like that? 

There were stories written in the newspaper about his death but he knew nobody would've known how he felt when he died. How surreal and terrifying it had all been, especially at a young age the darkness confused him. Hell, it still confused him now as a grown adult. 

An old phantom pain burned Jason's lungs, he remembered the feeling of drowning so clearly, the water had been so cold and dark, yet inviting.

"Was that you? Is that how you drowned in the lake?" You asked, he nodded simply. You look so sad, he had seen your sadness before when you cried yourself to sleep at night, but it was always accompanied by fear. This time was different, more pitiful. He didn't want to feel pitied by you or anyone.

Jason looked out at the dock, it was strange to share one of his darkest memories with someone. It was so frustrating not being able to speak like everyone else, unable to vent out his frustrations through words. 

But now somebody for once knew how he felt, he wished he could share more with you, so you could share the pain he felt and he could feel yours in return. Maybe that was hoping for too much, but camp crystal lake was a strange place..

A sniffle broke Jason out of his thoughts, looking down he could see that your stray tears had turned into a full blown sob. Oh no, what should he do? He's never had to deal with comforting anyone before. He tried to remember what his mother would do for him. When she would catch him crying alone in his room, his mother would wipe his tears, give him a long hug, and tell him everything was going to be okay. 

Oh how he wished he could give you a hug right now, but he knew you were still frightened of him to some extent. Instead he reached out to you to wipe your tears with his thumb. He's still here, somewhat alive, you don't need to shed tears for him.

Your eyes met and Jason's heart started to race, well, it raced the best it could. Before he could react further, an intense bass stereo vibrated through the woods and disturbing the birds in the trees.

Jason froze, the music began to fade out as the car flew past the forest trees. He could tell it was coming from the southwest end of the woods. Bloodlust switched on in his brain and he knew what he had to do, but first Jason had to bring you back underground. There was no way he would leave you here, he knew you would try to escape.

Without waiting another second, Jason scooped you up and hauled you over his shoulder. He silently shifted through the forest trees, running inhumanly fast with no sound to alarm others to his presence. He didn't fully understand how he could do it but it was extremely helpful when stalking his prey. 

Although his headspace had changed, he noted to himself how you clung to him. His bloodlust only grew, these intruders were interrupting his time with you, they would soon find out that they should've never left home.

In no time Jason reached the closest tunnel entrance, opening the wooden door and jumping inside. He quickly walked down the halls, to your room, and roughly threw you on the bed and chained your wrists. He would scold himself later for treating you like that but he was in a rush and needed to know how many people he was up against before they scattered around the woods.

He double checked that you were locked up before turning around and walking out of your room. He wanted to stay and apologize the best he could, but he knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to get himself to leave you. He couldn't risk losing track of the intruders, Jason had a job to protect his home.

\---

Jason spent the rest of the afternoon stalking around and finding a group of young adults outside a large vacation home, so far it appears to be seven intruders. That was a lot more than usual but nothing he can't handle. 

The large killer recognized the house, nobody has visited in it years, he often thought about breaking in and stealing their candles for his mothers shrine. He couldn't help but smile crookedly under his mask, he would have to see what he could find when this was all over.

After a few moments he watched as a man and a woman separated from the group and drove towards the lake. 

Silently he followed them, by the time Jason caught up to the couple they had started getting their boat started. The blonde woman took her shirt off for the man, exposing her bare chest, which only resulted in heating up Jason's anger towards them.

The boat started and the woman was dragged over the water on skis, now was the time. Reaching down, Jason pulled an arrow out of the quiver attached to his leg. He had managed to grab one of many bows and arrows in his stash of weapons on his way towards the lake. 

Nocking the arrow and pulling back, Jason aimed toward the man's head. He was particularly good at archery as a kid and only improved as he grew older. Naturally the arrow flew past and into the man's head, killing him instantly, oh so satisfying but not his favorite weapon.

The woman screamed as the boat the man had been driving hit her in the head, she became frantic as she treaded water attempting to keep her head up as it bled out. 

She caught sight of Jason amongst the tree line and screamed in terror, she swam toward the dock as soon as he unsheathed his machete, she wouldn't be able to tread water for long.

As Jason made around the lake toward the dock he could see her swimming underneath, trying to hide from him. Little did she know that she made it too easy to get her.

He could hear her whimpers of fear as he stepped across the dock, the wood boards creaking underneath his weight. Jason walked around trying to find the perfect spot to get her. Taking a step back he could hear her exhale in relief, thinking he was walking away. In a flash he shoved his machete's blade in between the wood boards and right into her skull. He could feel her weight as he lifted his weapon up to extract it from her head. 

Jason looked out toward the lake's horizon, looking for the boat with the man's body. It was still moving towards the far end of the lake. Sighing, he knew that body would be difficult to collect, maybe he should wait until it gets stuck on shore or runs out of gas. The lake was definitely an inconvenience when it came to Jason's job. He much preferred when his victims stayed in the woods. 

Kneeling down Jason reached under the small dock and grabbed the body floating underneath and dragged it onto shore. Looking around he noticed the boat cover had been left behind near the dock, he quickly grabbed it and wrapped the body up before slinging it over his shoulders. Two down, five more to go.

He made his way towards home, thinking of you the whole time. He remembered the small gasp you made as he lifted you effortlessly over his shoulders earlier today. He hoped he could finish all this before next morning, but he would have to hurry as the sun started to set already. 

Jason made it to camp as the sun sank beneath the horizon, dropping the body next to the canoe stand. He would leave them here and move on to his next victim, Jason thought to himself. But he was ripped out of his thoughts as soon as he laid eyes on an unfamiliar large beige camping backpack on the ground.

Someone's here. He froze and looked around, they must be hiding around here somewhere. Jason walked toward the cabin closest to him, and switched on the lights surrounding the camp. Illuminating the surrounding area, Jason walked toward the canoe stand where he found the bag and began ripping each canoe off the stand and throwing it aggressively. 

But nobody was there. Jason tilted his head and looked around confused, he had a gut feeling someone was out here and he usually was never wrong. This was too close to home for his comfort, what if they entered his house? He couldn't risk anyone finding you.

Jason lifted the body back on his shoulders and picked up the backpack on his way back to his house. As he entered, he quickly checked every room, no sign of any intruders, which was good. The large man walked to the nearest cellar door and rushed through the tunnels, excited to see you briefly before he had to leave again.

Rusty bells chimed above you, waking you from sleep, you could hear a faint creak of an old cellar door followed by heavy footsteps. You weren't sure how long you were asleep for, but it was dark out so probably not too long. 

Your nap calmed you down significantly, unsurprised to see Jason walk past quickly what you assumed was another body. Hopefully he would dispose of it quickly and return, you had more questions to ask about the dream you had. You hoped you could get some answers or some insight on what could be happening to this camp, and Jason.

Jason glanced toward you while dashing past, and sighed in relief, nobody seemed to be down here either. He hadn't noticed he dropped the backpack near your room in his rush, the body began leaking water on him and he needed to get rid of it as soon as possible. One of his many tunnels led to a deep and cold crawl space where he stuffed the body until he figured out what to do with them later. Usually he would bury them or feed them to the local wildlife.

The bag had caught your attention immediately, it wasn't often anything was thrown near your room. Reaching your legs out, you manage to wrap your ankles around a strap on the bag and pull it toward you. Hopefully Jason wouldn't get mad if you happened to look through it, you needed a distraction. There wasn't much to do chained up in bed all day everyday.

Digging through the bag you immediately pulled out a stack of papers, your heart dropped to your stomach as you looked at 5 familiar faces staring back at you. It was you. Mike, Wade, Ritchie, and Amanda. 

Someone was looking for you, and if they're here then that means Jason is going to find them. You wanted to panic, but as soon as Jason reappeared in the doorway you could feel yourself calming down. It wasn't a comfortable calm, but you wanted to talk to him more, learn more about this otherworldly creature.

"You're back, come sit down" you patted the seat next to you.

Jason shook his head but stepped toward you anyway, he didn't have enough time to stay but maybe he had enough time to look at his mother's locket and you, for a moment. Times like these were when he needed his mother's encouragement the most. But before he could reach out and open it he noticed papers in your lap with your face right on top, the bag he had brought in played next to you.

Jason's stomach flips, they're here for you he thought in shock. They want to take you away from him. You don't belong to them, you belong to him. He will not let them have you. They took away his mother, he will not let another be taken from him ever again. 

Jason turned around and left abruptly ready to find his next victim.


	6. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Try to get out but we just keep stickin' around,  
> Cause it is a very good bad thing we've found.  
> Try to get out but we just stay stuck on the ground, foolin' around,  
> Cuz it is a very good bad thing we've found."
> 
> -Very Good Bad Thing

Hours passed by and Jason had managed to kill two men, one woman, and a cop that showed up not too long ago. Another man and woman he didnt recognize from earlier in the day showed up too. Up on the roof of the vacation home, he could hear the remaining survivors panic amongst themselves outside.

Jason crawled back into the upstairs bathroom window and threw a blonde woman's body out onto the empty cop car. The four people that were standing outside talking to each other scattered into the woods as soon as the body crushed the hood of the car. Two women with a tall man ran in one direction, while the mouthy blonde with a gun ran in the opposite direction towards the main roads. 

The killer stalked out of the large house and towards the direction the blonde man ran to as he would be the easiest to kill off first. Jason had to ambush him from behind so that he didn't end up getting shot at. Not that it would truly hurt him or anything, but he really didn't want to have to deal with feeling a bullet lodged into his body for the rest of eternity. 

Jason almost loses sight of the man as he fell into the stream that ran through the forest. "Shit, where the fuck are you gun?" He cried out in frustration, frantically scrambling in the dark waters for his weapon. This was proving to be very pleasant to watch the man's desperation grow the longer he attempted to look for his long lost gun.

"Fuck it." The blonde man gave up on his search and ran off toward the main road. Jason was right on his tail, ready to strike at any moment.

The stupid man ran out right in front of a truck almost getting himself hit, Jason knew he was going to escape the moment the man ran into the truck. But for some reason the blonde man was hesitant, even after the driver had beckoned to him to step forward. Jason knew he could strike now, and he silently creeped up behind the blonde, shoving the machete blade through his chest without hesitation.

At that moment the old driver just so happened to turn around to see what was happening behind him, scared out of his wits he began to drive forward. In a split second Jason threw the young man onto the tow truck spikes, letting the vehicle drag him away. One less body for him to drag back to camp.

Jason rushed back towards his home as quickly as he could. Three intruders were left running through the forest towards the camp. The large man looked throughout the decaying cabins and several hiding spots around the lake he knew of but all spots were empty. The longer it took to find them the more his anxiety and frustration grew. It was extremely unusual that he couldn't immediately find his victims in his own territory, sometimes it felt like his victims had metaphorical beacons on them, calling out to him to find them. But tonight was silent, no particular direction felt right or wrong. 

A familiar cellar creak could be faintly heard down the tunnel, you had managed to stay awake looking through the backpack finding not much else inside to be useful. You could hear footsteps slowly approaching, although they sounded different than usual. Lighter, and like there were more than one set of legs. That definitely piqued your interest. 

It took a while before you saw the shaky light of a flashlight, but instead of feeling relief, your stomach dropped. You knew whoever was dumb enough to find this place would die the moment Jason came down to check on you. The shine of the flashlight shone directly into your eyes, stinging them you looked away.

"Y/N?" Your head snapped up at the sound of your name, eyes meeting with your best friend, Whitney. A man and a woman you didn't recognize stood behind her anxiously checking behind them.

"Whit-" you tried to spit out her name, but her arms were engulfing you in a hug. You gladly accepted the hug, it felt so good to have your friend here. You wanted to cling to her and sob in her arms until this whole nightmare disappeared, and by the look on her face you could tell she wanted to do the same.

"I'm so glad you're alive, I thought you were dead, where are the others? Where's mike?"  
Whitney burst into tears as she wiped dirt and dust from your cheeks. You could see she was covered in scratches and bruises from running in the woods, how she escaped Jason's grasp and found you, you may never know.

"Whitney I'm sorry, he's gone." You wiped your own tears now. "They're all gone, I'm the only one left."

Whitney shuddered and nodded, swallowing down her grief until they could manage their way out of this hellhole, breaking down now could end up getting everyone killed.

"Guys, we need to hurry up, he can show up at any minute." The woman in the back frantically reminded everyone, her eyes were as wide as dinner plates in complete fear and anxiety.

"We're gonna get you out of here okay?" Whitney cupped your face in her hands again and met your eyes with her own. "We're gonna make it out of this together."

You shook your head and gently pushed her away, "No….no all of you have to leave, now! If he finds you he will kill you. Please go right now, I'll be okay, it'll give you time to escape."

"Are you out of your mind? We are not leaving you here!" Whitney cried out baffled that you would even suggest such a thing. "I didn't spend all this time trying to find you, just to leave you here." 

"He won't hurt me I promise, but he will kill you, please, I don't want anyone else to die." You begged them, "I'll find my own way out."

"That's not happening. Clay, do you think you can break these chains?"

"I can try." The tall man must have been Whitney's brother, you had heard plenty of shitty stories about him in the past but never had the displeasure of meeting him until now. Whitney pulled your wrists apart on the wooden nightstand next to the bed. Clay had a pointed weapon in his hands, similar to a tiny ice pick, and starting smashing into the rusty chains. You remember Whitney always complained that Clay would bail on helping take care of their sick mother, but you were glad he didn't let her come out here alone.

You winced as the chains were hit over and over again. They were wasting time trying to set you free, not to mention the noise of attempting to break the chains would only alert Jason to their presence. 

But before you could protest, you were released from your rusty chains. You wanted to feel relieved to be finally free, but you only felt unrelenting dread. This wasn't going to work, Jason would catch all of you easily, they didn't understand the extent of his abilities. He wasn't some random psychopath, he was so much more than that.

You almost missed the opening creak of the main cellar door to Jason's house. His footsteps grew louder and he made his way down toward you.

"He's coming! You have to leave! I'll stay here and stall him." You whispered as you pushed the three of them forward down a tunnel in the opposite direction of Jason.

Whitney grabbed your arm and pulled you with. "How many times do I have to tell you that we are not leaving you here! I can't lose anyone else in my life, please." The pain in her eyes was clear and you couldn't help but follow her down the tunnels, ready to give yourself up as a distraction at any moment.

You weren't sure which direction was the right way to go, and the few tunnel routes you have been down would have led your friends straight to Jason. Frantically the group randomly picked which tunnel they thought was the right way to go, trying to keep quiet.

Jason walked down the tunnel heavy footed and mentally exhausted. All he wanted to do was sit with you, he didn't want to spend the whole night and morning chasing the intruders down. Before he met you, he would've loved nothing more than a little game of cat and mouse to give him something to do, but now it was only an irritation. He had now done this so many times he could no longer count, and he grew bored but he was still relentless in his bloodlust. You, on the other hand, were new and interesting, almost as if you were a scared new stray puppy that a child found outside and took home. He smiled under his mask, he liked not feeling so alone all the time.

His thoughts were ripped away from him the moment he turned the corner of the tunnel and couldn't see your silhouette on the bed. 

Rushing forward into your room Jason stalled and panicked, his mind racing a million miles a minute. He couldn't hold in his fury as he ripped the blankets off the bed and flipped the bed frame over, finding nothing as he continued to trash the tiny room. 

Everything stored inside the room had been destroyed in seconds. On the floor was the missing person poster you had in your hands earlier that night. They found you, they took you away! Took you away from him! This is your home, you belong here with him.

Jason halted his destruction realizing he was wasting precious time that he could be using trying to find you. Unsheathing his machete he quickly left the room and stalked down the tunnels in your direction.

The four of you ran as fast as you could, feet kicking up dirt in the process, the more the small group panicked the more confusing trying to navigate the tunnels became. In the distance you can hear something being destroyed, you knew instantly that Jason knew you were missing. 

You couldn't stop thinking of what would happen when he found you all, it was only a matter of time. The thought filled you with crippling fear, you wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball on the floor, if Whitney would just let you, it could possibly save them all. Your heart sunk as you reached a dead end, there was nowhere to go.

"It's a dead end, what are we gonna do? Clay?" Jenna cried in a panic.

"Here!" Clay hopped onto a crate and pulled at anything he could find. After a few seconds he managed to pry open a loose grate covering a hole in the wall. Shoving it aside he looked back at his sister and nodded, as if they read each other's minds both siblings shoved you through the hole in the wall first. Whitney went through next, keeping her hand firmly on your wrist, followed by Clay ready to pull Jenna up as she was struggling to get through.

“Give me your hand Jenna.” Clay reached out and grabbed the flashlight Jenna handed to him, positioning herself for Clay to help pull her in easier. The brunette man firmly held her arms, hoisting her through, only stopping when something else stopped her from moving. The blade of a machete sliced through Jenna's chest, her eyes widened in shock as her grip on clay loosened.

“Oh my--Fuck. Jesus, God, no!” Clay screamed as he scrambled back towards you and Whitney, everyone froze in shock for a moment as they watched Jenna's fearful eyes dull as she was pulled back through the hole by Jason. 

The large killer shoved the body out of the way and attempted to grab Clay, unfortunately for Jason, he missed the brunette man by centimeters. The masked killer was far too bulky to fit through the hole, but he knew exactly where it led to. He pushed himself away and left, rushing up to the surface he was ready and excited to shed some blood to get you back.

“Come on we gotta go!” Whitney and clay pushed you down a dark tunnel, turning a corner you could see a small bit of light peeking out of the ceiling, with a shoddy wooden ladder underneath. Whitney ran to it first, testing the ladder if it could hold her weight.

“I think this might be a way out.” she looked back at her brother, moving aside for him to climb up and shove the ceiling cover out of the way. He popped his head up to take a look around, with no sight of the large killer Clay lifted himself up to take a look around. 

“Alright it's all clear, come on, hurry.” he whispered down to you and whitney. She pushes you forward again, causing you to roll your eyes, but you had to admit your friend knew you well, knew you would sacrifice yourself for her whenever you had the chance.

You climbed up above ground and looked around, you were inside something but you couldn't tell what it was but it felt familiar. Plant debris grew all over the place and random trash had been stored here as well, most likely by Jason you assumed. By the time Whitney had pulled herself up out of the tunnels, the three of you quietly took in your surroundings again, listening for any sounds.

You reached your hand out and touched rough pleather sticking out of the walls when your memory finally kicked in, you were inside a school bus, but it was tipped over and had been here for a long time. You followed behind Clay as he walked to the front of the bus and found the lever to open the doors, he gave it a tug but the doors refused to move, probably rusted shut from years of sitting here.

“Damn it, it's stuck.” Clay tugged on the lever again, before reaching up to push the doors open.

“Come on, come on” whitneys grip tightened around your wrist again, but this time it was more out of comfort for her than to keep you near her watchful eye. Clay gave a few more forceful shoves at the door before it loudly screeched open, the sound made your anxiety shoot through the roof. All three of you stopped for a few seconds to listen again for any noises, this time only the sound of cicadas sang through the warm summer night. 

Jason stood there in the tree line, hidden in the darkness. He could hear your group attempting to open the bus door at the top. A sick satisfaction ran through him, he couldn't help but smile under his mask, the three of you made it too easy for Jason to find and get you. He silently walked over to the back of the bus as he heard the front door open.

Clay climbed to the top, it was a struggle but manageable, he took a look around to see if he knew where they were, but only trees circled the turned over school bus. Everything looked safe, Clay reached out to his sister to grab her hand “Give me your hand, Whit.” she let go of your wrist so she could climb up, you positioned yourself behind her, ready to help her up if she needed.

“On three. One- two-”

Before clay could help his sister a large hand had taken a hold of him from behind and pulled the brunette man backwards away from the door. “Clay!” Whitney screamed, unable to help her brother.

“Whitney! (Y/N)! Run!” he screams from the roof. Jason grabbed Clay by his head and smashed it down into a bus window. Both you and Whitney screamed in union, fear pumped through your veins at the thought of Clay dying. He was your only hope at getting Whitney out of this place safely, now your last bits of hope were starting to fade, there was only one other option.

Looking up you can see Jason looking down at you through the broken window, lifting your arm you reach out to him, as though wordlessly beckoning him to you. Jason heeds your silent call and shoves Clay away from him, his heavy footsteps can be heard walking towards the bus door entrance. 

“Shit” Whitney spat, she knew exactly what you were doing, and it wasn't going to happen no matter what. Whitney grabbed you, ran to the middle of the bus and ripped away plant debris covering the emergency exit. Whitney did her best trying to open it while also keeping a tight grip on you, it was a frustrating waste of time holding on to you but she was too stubborn to let go.

The two of you nearly jumped out of your skin as the sound of Jason jumping down into the bus rang through your ears. His footsteps grew louder as he spotted you behind debris, but not in time as Whitney opened the exit and pulled you through. You wished Jason had fed you more these past few weeks, as you were too exhausted to fight against her but you didn't want to drag her down either. You knew Jason would show her no mercy if he caught up to the both of you.

You clung to Whitney as the two of you scrambled away, only slowing down upon hearing a familiar “Hey! Wait for me!” you sighed in relief as Clay slid down the bus and ran towards you. He looked okay besides a cut to his forehead, which was a lot less severe than you had expected. 

A crack of thunder boomed throughout the forest as rain began pouring down as the three of you blindly ran through the dark forest, not willing to waste any more time putting a distance between you and Jason. 

Jason fumed as he walked towards the front of the bus, he has had enough of the cat and mouse games, the longer you were outside of the tunnels the more of a chance you had of escaping permanently. He refused to let that happen under any circumstances. 

Not bothering to climb back up to the top of the bus he shattered the windshield with one fatal kick, creating a much larger exit for him. Looking around he could see three figures running North through the forest, they had made it pretty far in a short amount of time, but it didn't matter as he knew exactly where you were headed. 

Soon he would have you back.


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When my time comes around  
> Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
> No grave can hold my body down  
> I'll crawl home to you"
> 
> -Work Song

Rain pelted down on the three of you as you all desperately ran through the woods to save your lives. The forest was pitch black dark out, the moon was nowhere to be seen and the rain only helped to blind your vision further. You just about tripped and almost face planted the ground a few times while running. It felt almost impossible attempting to escape these damned woods. The darkness caused you to nearly miss a large barn in the distance. The harsh rain on the barns tin roof had tipped you off to its presence. 

You grabbed Whitney's arm to get her attention and silently pointed toward the barn through the trees, not wanting to draw any attention by speaking. She nodded in understanding and grabbed her brother, pointing to the barn the same way you had. 

The three of you made a break for it as fast as your legs could carry you, Jason had to know of this place, you were sure of it, but it would be nice to get out of the rain and possibly find a weapon for your friend's safety.

The dimly lit barn was a welcome relief, but you couldn't enjoy it for long, it was only a matter of time before Jason caught up to you. Fortunately the barn was fully stocked with tools and farm equipment, accompanied by a faint smell of cannabis. Wrapping your arms around your body, your wet clothes made it difficult to stay warm. You just wanted so badly to find a towel, but you were more than likely going to be running back out into the rain again soon so there was no point. 

Looking over the tools you figured you probably do not need a weapon to protect yourself. Jason wouldn't hurt you, at least, not after all this you hoped he wouldn’t punish you when he caught you. You had been so good the whole time he had kept you here, but maybe he would kill you for escaping, maybe you weren't worth the trouble. 

A firm hand around your arm pulled you out of your thoughts, you nearly jumped out of your skin. Quickly you realized Whitney was pulling you through the barn. “C'mon let's hide until Clay finds a weapon.'' She whispered to you, the red head spotted a perfect nook between the labyrinth of farm machinery to hide in, while also being able to keep an eye on the entrance of the barn. 

Both of you crouched down into your hiding spot but couldn't help peering out at Clay as he looked around for something useful. He reached out and picked up a sickle and inspected it, it wasn't the sharpest tool in the world but it would have to do for now, keeping it at his side the brunette man searched for anything longer and sharper that could possibly help. Many of the tools in the barn were rusted or blunt, Clay knew that most of it would not stand a chance against a machete.

The seconds were passing by in slow motion, you had a gut feeling the three of you shouldve never stopped as a chill was sent down your spine. The only sound that could be heard was the pouring rain on the barn roof, but it felt like your panicked heartbeat drummed loud enough for all to hear.

Clay could feel it too as the hair on the back of his neck stood up, he backed up near a window and looked out at the entrance, waiting for Jason to step out of the darkness. But he never did. 

Silence.

Jason burst through the glass window, engulfing clay in his arms, attempting to choke the brunette. Clay tried unsuccessfully to pry the large arms from his neck with one hand, while aimlessly stabbing the larger man hoping the sickle hit its mark. 

Clay stabbed with all his might, finally landing a hit, he could feel the blade of the sickle cutting through flesh. Jason dropped Clay, but the brunette wasn't getting away so easily, effortlessly proving his strength to the brunette man Jason burst through the wall underneath the window. It had been a long time since he wanted to maim someone this badly, it sent a sadistic shiver up Jason's spine.

Clay made an attempt to scramble away but Jason grabbed a hold of the man and lifted him in the air, he tried to stab Jason again with the sickle but the larger killer threw Clay across the barn. Clay hit the ground roughly, his weapon skittered away from his grasp, he could only look up as Jason stalked towards him and unsheathing his machete. 

The behemoth swung as aggressively as he could, but unfortunately for him Clay was fast and reacted in time to duck and roll out of the way. Jason's machete blade stuck into the wood where he swung and pulled it out, but that short window of time gave Clay the opportunity to run at the man and push Jason into the wall using all his force and strength.

You and Whitney sat there stunned at the conflict in front of you, Clay was putting up a good fight but you knew he wouldn't last long. Clay is just a regular man, he will grow tired after a while but you know Jason will never stop. 

A dizzy spell came over you as you tried to concentrate on the fight but you felt strange, and you couldn't explain why. You gasped for air heavily, you were struggling to breathe, your lungs burned painfully. The feelings of fear and confusion washed over you intensely, exactly how you felt when you were drowning in your dream. Tunnel vision was creeping in and you could feel your stomach do flips. 

Your mind started to race again, it was time, you just had a gut feeling. Your fear and confusion washed away in an instant, along with your uncertainty. You felt comfort at the thought of setting your friends free from this place to protect them, even if you may never see them again.

Jason dropped his weapon, so he could pick Clay up just to shove him down onto a large wood chipper, the force of the brunette's body on the machine's start lever kickstarted the wood chipper, the blades creaking with new movement. 

The sharp blades began to spin at high speed, instantly sparking cruel inspiration in Jason's mind. Jason threw Clay’s body facedown on the ground so he could pick the young man up by his hair, and push his face toward the blades. Clay struggled for dear life but the large killer was just too strong for him, he closed his eyes waiting for his painful demise. 

Everything in your mind screamed at once, now was the time, you jumped out of your hiding space before Whitney could grab you and drag you back.

“Jason!”

The giant of a man stopped what he was doing and glanced behind himself to look at you, keeping a firm grip on Clay's head.

“Please don't do this Jason, let them leave this place alive. You and I can go back home.” You could hear Whitney's horrified gasp behind you but you ignored her and took a few steps toward Jason.

The large man hesitates for a moment, he didn't want to leave these thieves alive, they didn't deserve to live after trying to take you away from him. He could get rid of them now and take you by force again, but that wouldn’t make you happy. He wanted you to be happy when you were with him, the happier you were the less likely you would try to escape. But he couldn't resist you, not when you gave yourself up so easily to him.

Jason shoves Clay's body to the ground aggressively and walks toward you. “It's all okay now Jason, let's go home” you held your hand out to him, he happily took it within his own, smiling to himself at how much smaller your hand is compared to his own.

You looked up at the large man and gave him a smile, although it did not reach your eyes, the exhaustion of the entire night finally hitting you. Your heart ached at the idea of possibly never seeing your friends ever again, but you knew this was the right choice. 

You were doing this for your friends and for you, this was the only chance you would have to be able to possibly figure out the mysteries of Camp Crystal Lake, and the preternatural man that lived and guarded this place. How could such a place turn a young boy into an unnatural killer? It almost felt like you had a purpose in life now, although it was also terrifying to think about, thankfully Jason is so nice to you so hopefully your life here won't be so bad.

Clay scrambled away from Jason as soon as he was thrown down onto the floor, shaken up by almost being shredded to death. As he backed up on the dirty barn floor his hand brushed up against cold metal, a bear trap. There was no way he was going to let Jason get away with killing people and stealing you. 

Clay pried the bear trap apart, wincing at hearing it click into place, ready to snap. But the big man didn't hear the sound as he was heavily distracted by you. Standing up on wobbly legs, Clay gained his composure and ran at Jason, shoving the bear trap onto his shoulder. 

A horrifying crunch of bones could be heard as Jason crumpled to his knees next to you.  
"No! Jason!" You hovered over him, unsure what to do, you could tell he was in an immense amount of pain. "Oh god, oh god"

You were so distracted by your hurt captor that you didn't notice Clay grab some large metal chains that were hanging around the barn and wrapped them around Jason's neck. 

"Clay!! Stop!!" You cried out to him but he ignored you as he threw the chains into the still running wood chipper. The chains immediately dragged Jason away from you and rose him from the ground and hung him from the ceiling. You screamed at the top of your lungs as the three of you watched him struggle, the pressure of the chains slowly tightening around his neck. 

It wasn't long before the weight of the large man broke the wooden beams that helped support hanging him in the air. He landed roughly on the ground and was dragged toward the wood chipper swiftly and aggressively. Holding his hands out, he managed to use his raw strength to keep him from being dragged in any further and keeping his head from being shredded. 

He wanted to reach out to you so badly but he couldn't keep his hands off the woodchipper. He tried his best to pull the chains out from the machine, but it was no use, the machine was so much stronger than Jason in this moment.

"No no no, hold on, I'll save you!" Panicking you ran to him and tried to free him from the chains but they were wrapped too tightly around him. "Oh God please no" you sobbed hysterically as you looked around for the lever to turn the machine off. 

"What are you doing?" Clay grabbed you and ripped you away from the machine, there was nothing you could do as he was so much stronger than you. You could only watch as Whitney grabbed Jason's discarded machete from the ground and nodded toward her brother. 

"Jason!" Whitney called out to him, machete in hand as he turned to look at her the best he could manage.

"This is for my friends." She shouted as she plunged the blade of the machete into Jason's heart.

You think you screamed but everything was a slow motion blur, whitenoise buzzed loudly in your ear. Clay tightened his hold on you as you started to crumple to the ground, tears continuing to spill down your face. 

Jason's body convulsed for a second as the blade sliced through his chest and into his heart. The pain was immense, all he could hear was your screams as his vision turned black, his body gave out from under him as the chains continued to drag his body toward the woodchipper. 

You covered your ears and leaned into Clay begging for him to stop the woodchipper. "Please please please just stop it, I can't handle the noise anymore." Clay's warm arms engulfed you in an attempt to comfort you. 

"Might as well turn it off, no one could survive a machete to the chest anyways." Clay said to his sister, she nodded and looked for the woodchipper lever and turned the loud machine off before it could mince it's new victim to pieces. 

A moment of clarity washed over you upon hearing Clay's words. Jason survived dying once, could he do it again? You didn't understand how any of this worked or if somehow Whitney managed to find Jason's one weakness. Your heart felt scathed for some reason, you were free now, you had time to leave and run away but you don't want to. You don't truly know why you feel so attached to this place, a place of death and suffering.

The three of you sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. At this point you had convinced yourself that you would leave him somewhere safe and come back to the camp to check if he woke up. If he truly is dead you wanted to bury him, and his mother. You couldn't live with yourself just leaving him here to rot out in the open. 

How could you ever integrate back into normalcy after all of this? Maybe with years of therapy, but you had a feeling this whole experience would aggressively haunt you till the day you died. 

Clay unchained Jason's body, the way the large man's body slumped onto the ground broke your heart. You had never seen him look so helpless in the short time you knew each other.

You crawled over and sat down next to him, laying his body flat on the ground. You grabbed his wrist for a pulse, there wasn't one, but you weren't too surprised by that. Looking over his chest you could see he didnt bleed from his stab wound which you found hopeful but inconclusive to any signs of life from the otherworldly man.

You sniffle and try your best to fight back tears, causing Clay and Whitney to stare at you in worry and confusion. A moment of silence passed again until Clay spoke up,

"C'mon, let's get out of here so we can find the keys he took and finally leave this hellhole."

"No, I don't want to just leave his body here." You hovered over Jason's lifeless body protectively, although there wasn't anything you could do for him.

"What do you mean no?? Why are you clinging to him, he held you captive here!" Whitney snapped at you.

"I...I don't know...it doesn't feel right to leave him here." 

"We should dump him into the lake, let's get rid of all traces of this monster, let the fish eat him." 

You shook your head, that was a horrible idea, thinking of Jason possibly waking up alone underwater made you feel anxious, you would feel better if he was on land. It would be way more difficult to come back and try to find him in the lake, but you couldn't let Whitney or Clay know that you had any intention of coming back at all. 

You wanted to continue arguing but Clay and Whitney had grabbed a hold of Jason and started to drag him out of the barn. He was extremely heavy for the both of them but they somehow managed, luckily the lake was only about thirty meters away. You couldn't find the energy or strength to help them, so you only followed behind, your anxiety growing with every step.

It took awhile but the pair of siblings managed to drag Jason to the nearest dock off the edge of the lake. Daylight began to break over the trees, the three of you took a moment to take in the view, grateful to survive the night.

You kneeled down next to Jason, the intensity and emotions from the past few weeks hit you all at once again. Tears rolled down your face, you tried your best to hide it but Whitney was as perceptive as ever.

"(Y/N) why are you so upset over this psycho? I don't understand why you're reacting this way. He….didn't do anything weird to you right?" Whitney looked at you, a mixture of confusion and concern on her face.

"What? No! He didn't do anything bad to me, besides keeping me locked up, but that was it." You looked back down at Jason and frowned, "All he wanted was some company."

Whitney stared at you in disbelief, "Even if he didnt do anything….yet. I don't think you should be mourning him, that's not normal, right Clay?" She turned to her brother for back up, but he only shook his head.

"Strange things can happen to the minds of hostages, I read about it once." He shrugged, and left it at that. Whitney shook her head but didn't say anything more, both of them waited quietly for you to calm down before pushing Jason's body into the lake.

You mourn the best you could, he was so sweet to you at times, you couldn't believe someone could be so brutal and terrifying, yet still be capable of being so gentle. You were gonna miss him if he didnt come back to you. You caressed his mask, taking in every detail so you wouldn't ever forget.

Wiping your tears, you looked away and felt breathless as you heard a loud splash behind you. Whitney and Clay watched as the large man sunk to the bottom, a sense of relief finally washed over them.

It was silent for a while, the three of you continued to watch the sun rise, until Clay eventually broke the silence.

"Well….we should hurry up and get out of here, we still have to find our keys and then call-" 

Clay was interrupted by the wooden boards of the dock bursting from underneath him. Jason rose from the waters and grabbed Clay dragging him down underneath the water. The dock crumbled under your feet causing you and Whitney to crash into the lake. 

You thrashed around the freezing water, no sign of your friends could be seen, memories of your dream flooded your mind again as you struggled to swim. You could feel yourself start to get sink as you attempted to kick for dear life, but it was no use. The darkness of the lake surrounded you. 

You were going to die here. 

Just when you gave up the fight, ready for darkness to ascend upon you, strong hands wrapped around your body, the water around you slowly became clearer as you neared the surface. 

Once you broke the surface you gasped for air and clung to the strong body holding you. Looking up you met face to face with a familiar mask. One blue eye staring at you, although you couldn't interpret what emotion it held. You wrapped your arms around his neck in relief and clung to Jason, shaking from your cold wet clothes sticking to you. 

"I knew you would come back." You mumbled into his chest. Jason continued to walk out of the lake and towards home. His muscles tightened around you as you clung to him. You resigned yourself to your fate, no one would ever come looking for you ever again, you felt numb but not scared, it felt right.

Jason slowly made his way back to the nearest tunnel entrance and walked back to your room. He stood there silently as usual but he refused to put you down. Memories of the whole night flashed through his mind. They took you from him, but you came back to him in the end. You chose him. You had a chance to escape but you didn't, instead you cried tears for him. Nobody except his mother has cried for him. You tried to save him, it all felt like a dream until he snapped back awake once he was dumped into the lake. He chose you, and you chose him. It was more than he could ever hope for, he never thought anyone would willingly want to be around him ever again. 

His grip tightened around you, no one would ever take you away from him again. He sat down on the bed, settling you down into his lap. Snuggling up to him, you lie your head on his chest, but hear no heartbeat. This was the most physical touch Jason had experienced in a very long time, if his heart still worked it would be beating at top speed. Having you all to himself once again was a little overwhelming but he didn't want it to stop.

Jason looked around and picked up the broken rusty chains, where was he going to put you now?

"It's okay jason." You smiled up at him and caressed his cheek. "You don't have to lock me up anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should continue this fic or not? I feel like this is a pretty okay place to stop. If you'd like more please let me know and maybe I'll scrounge up some motivation to continue. 
> 
> This pandemic going on has put a significant strain on my life and I'm not sure how long itll affect me for or how long itll take for me to write again. Sorry to anyone who was eagerly waiting for the next chapter, as I hate to disappoint but I dont want to submit any stories that I dont feel are worthy of being read. 
> 
> Until then, I hope all of you are staying safe and healthy during these trying times of isolation and sickness.


	8. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But in my cold arms  
> You don't sleep  
> In my cold arms  
> Your fear beats  
> In my cold arms  
> You stay"
> 
> -Cold Arms

"It's okay jason." You smiled up at him, caressing the side of his hockey mask. "You don't have to lock me up anymore."

Jason looked down at you in utter confusion, was this a trick or were you being sincere? There was nothing he could do to prove your loyalty right now, and he was far too exhausted in this moment to care if you truly meant it or not. The entire day was weighing down on him and he needed to rest. His body didn't need to sleep, but he liked to rest when he had free time or to heal his wounds.

The bear trap wound around his shoulder was going to take longer than usual to heal. The large killer had been stabbed, shot, and injured in so many different ways from intruders in the past but the bear trap topped it all. The pain had been excruciating, a constant throbbing continued in his shoulder and arm. Jason was pulled from his thoughts as he could feel you relaxing in his arms, your eyes fluttered closed, he could tell exhaustion had finally overcome adrenaline and it was time for you to sleep as well. 

Jason looked around the room he had destroyed just hours earlier, he couldn't leave you down here in this mess. There was nothing to keep you locked up if you decided to run while he rested and healed, paranoia of being alone creeped into his mind souring his mood even more. You looked so content in his arms there was no way he would be able to leave you down here anyway. 

There was only one place where he could continue to stay by your side and keep an eye on you while he rests, his bedroom. Jason couldn't explain the strange feeling in his stomach at that moment but he decided to ignore it as he stood up and walked out of the disastrous room he created. You shifted in his arms momentarily but slipped back into comfortable unconsciousness. 

He walked through the tunnels slowly, it was difficult to watch where he was going when he couldn't keep his eyes off you. You looked so comfortable and safe in his arms, the thought gave him a jolt of glee. Before he even realized it, the large man arrived at his home. 

He looked up into the giant hole in his bathroom from when he dragged your friend down into the dark, dirt tunnel. Jason smiled fondly from underneath his mask, he really liked the memory of that day. He knew from the moment he saw your face that you would be his. Although he had to admit to himself that he never thought you would willingly stay by his side. It made him feel good, the first time he has felt wanted since his mother's passing. 

Jason shook his head, now wasn't the time to feel sentimental. He knew you were still scared of him and the two of you had yet to form a strong bond of trust, but he so badly wanted to trust you. He wants you to trust him as well. The large killer's mind swirled with thoughts as he shifted you in his left arm, using his right to lift the two of you out of the hole in the floor, careful not to strain his injury. 

You woke up as Jason carried you through his decaying home, horrible memories of searching this place with Mike came flooding into your mind. The house was decorated with so many old items and toys it almost felt like an antique shop that had been lost in time.

Jason carried you into the bedroom, the door creaked as he closed it behind him, and carefully laid you on the bed. He turned around to close the open window, you were thoroughly distracted by all the antique toys covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs all around the room. The sound of summer bugs outside muted as the window closed shut, silence surrounded the two of you.

Jason stood there awkward and silent as usual, this was the first time he brought anyone to his room. He wasn't sure what to do next, was it okay to lay next to you? He really didn't wanna lie on the floor all night. 

Before he could make a decision, you decided for him when you moved over to give him some room, patting the spot beside you. Thankful for that, he lied down on his back and got comfortable. The bed was small, especially with Jason taking up most of the room making your shoulders touch. Both of you blushed at the contact.

Jason's body was cold against your arm and it felt good on this hot summer night, the temperature in the tunnels was so much cooler than above ground. Jason's bed was so much more comfortable than the tiny little mattress underground. You felt sleep slowly creeping back up on you, eyelids growing heavier with each passing second. 

After a few minutes Jason turned his head in your direction, you looked so relaxed when you slept. Looking you over the large man noticed you weren't wearing the sweater he gave you. It was hot so he understood why you didn't have it on but it disappointed him nonetheless. He couldn't wait for summer to pass to see you wear it everyday, as an added bonus there would be no intruders to take you away from him or to waste his time with you.

Unfortunately Jason's mind couldn't help floating back to distressing topics while he rested. He wasn't used to having anyone so close to him physically and emotionally, it made him nervous and uncomfortable. It's been years since he bonded with anyone or even socialized in any way that didn't result in brutality. Maybe….just maybe you could help him come out of his shell? 

His thoughts darkened again, what if you didn't want to help him? What if you became tired or irritated with him over time? He couldn't speak and he knew he was downright terrifying in every way. What would be keeping you tethered to him besides fear? It was only a matter of time before you looked at him in pure fear and disgust. What if you left him for good? 

No. He wouldn't allow that to happen. You were never going to leave this place again, you will die here, and by his hand if he must. The thought of killing you made his stomach drop, he didn't want to kill you but he will if he has to. If you betray him.

But you chose him, you chose to stay, he has to remind himself. You chose a monster. A monster over freedom. His head and his heart hurt, could you ever like him? Even as a friend? Nobody except his mother ever loved him, and he was so painfully lonely without her. 

A small snore broke Jason's train of thought, he looked down at your sleeping form. You were covered in scrapes and dirt but he didn't mind, you still looked beautiful. 

Jason's body stiffened as he felt you turn your body toward him and nuzzle into his arm. He was blushing behind the mask, thankful no one could see the face he was making. This felt like a once in a lifetime occurrence and he hoped that it would never end, that you would want to be by his side every night.

Jason was lost in thought as the sun peeked through the forest trees, he was lucky he didn't need to sleep or else today would be a rough one. He turned his head to look at you, his face grew closer as he inspected your facial features. He liked the way you looked, especially when you looked so peaceful. Jason lifted his arm up and cupped your cheek in his hand, gazing at you fondly. 

The gentle touch to your face stirred you awake, your eyes fluttered open and tried focusing on a masked face inches from your own. With your mind still foggy from sleep, you nearly jumped out of your skin not expecting Jason to be so close to you as soon as you woke up. 

Your flinch surprised Jason as well, he ripped his hand away and quickly leaned away from you. Thankful you couldn't see the flush of embarrassment on his face. The both of you sat there in awkward silence, you were unsure of what to do or say. Thankfully, the intense growl of your stomach shook both of you out of your collective embarrassment. 

"Oh...I guess it's time for breakfast." You looked at him shyly, trying to break the tension in the air.

Jason nodded at you in understanding, he would go get a can of food for you to eat like usual. He began to get up from the bed before he paused, would it be wise to leave you here alone? The large man's paranoia was still getting the best of him as he decided he would have to take you with him to pick out food. 

Plus, he would get to spend more time with you, he smiled under his mask as he stood up and held a large hand out to you. You look down at the offered appendage and put your own hand in his. 

Jason easily lifted you out of his bed with one hand, as though you weighed as much as a feather, you should be used to his unnatural strength by now but it still amazes you. Your feet landed on the floor and Jason's hand had a gentle but firm hold on your arm. 

The large man guided you out of his house and down the main trail toward the camp cabins. It was a nice morning, the early morning sun shined in between the trees, light rays bouncing off the surface of the lake. 

The two of you walk through the main cabin area and past most of the small structures. Just past the trees was a set of 3 cabins, two of them looked absolutely destroyed with decay, the one on the right though looked pretty good compared to the rest.

Jason walked you up to the nicer cabin and opened the door. You were caught off guard by what you saw inside, piles upon piles of camping supplies. Anything you could need was stuffed inside this cabin, some piles of stuff even reached the ceiling. The thought of everyone who this stuff belonged to made you nervous. 

You knew Jason killed trespassers but you didn't realize the extent, how long would it be until he didn't want you around for? For a moment you second guessed your decision to stay here. But for your own sanity you moved that thought to the back of your mind, distracting yourself with looking at everything around you. 

Jason guided you to the back of the cabin where rows and rows of canned food lined the walls. You wondered how much Jason would let you take back to the house.

"Can I take more than one can?" You reached out to a can of chicken noodle and turned to Jason. The large man nodded and turned away from you, he reached into a pile and grabbed an empty duffel bag. He unzipped the bag and held it out to you, you thanked him and placed the can of soup inside. 

You took a moment to look through the cans to see what was expired, after packing up your fill of canned goods (and luckily found some beef jerky too.) You took a good look around the rest of the room.

"Can I bring more stuff? I could really use some hygiene products and anything else useful." You asked the large man, waiting for permission before digging into his stuff. Jason paused nervously for a second but nodded his head, he kept a wary eye on you just in case you found a weapon in the piles that he may have missed. Usually he will take out pocket knives or any other weapon and add it to his own collection.

You began to dig through the pile of duffle bags and backpacks desperately in search of toothpaste and an unused toothbrush. You could feel the grime on your teeth and it was driving you nuts. Jason begins emptying out bags onto the floor and helps you dig around, offering a few items to you in the process.

After about a half an hour you managed to find a packaged unused toothbrush, you almost wanted to cry, you were so happy. In the process of searching you also found toothpaste, floss, deodorant, mini soaps, and other useful hygiene products. You grabbed an empty duffel bag and packed away your hoard of items. There were tons of clothing here as well, but it would take a whole day to go through it all to find something to wear. 

You found a few first aid kits and packed all of them in your bag, better to be safe than sorry. Last night you managed to acquire a bunch of small cuts and scrapes all over your arms and legs when you ran through the forest to get away from Jason. It's important to clean them up quickly before an infection develops, you aren't a otherworldly being, like Jason. Although it would be ironic that an infection from a tiny cut would kill you before your murderous captor did. You couldn't help but morbidly chuckle at the thought. 

You were just about ready to leave when the thought hit you, what were you gonna do for entertainment? The last few weeks had been horribly boring most of the time just being chained to a bed. You had a feeling that Jason wouldn't give you much freedom, if any. Honestly you were a little surprised he even brought you here today, hopefully you could gain his trust over time.

In one of the largest bags you found a portable DVD player and a binder filled with DVDs. Your face instantly lit up, there were movies from just about every genre you could think of. You silently thanked whoever brought this oasis of entertainment to camp blood while you flipped through the DVDs. 

"I hope this thing still works, when's the last time you watched a movie?" You lifted up the portable DVD player towards Jason, he took it from your hands and placed it into your bag with a shrug. "Well if we can get this thing running, we should have a movie day! There's some good ones in here and a lot I haven't seen before." 

Jason nodded happily, he hadn't properly seen a movie since his mother was alive. Many of his victims had been watching movies when he got a hold of them but he never stayed to see what they were viewing. He didn't really entertain himself while living here in the forest, there was always work to do and constant monitoring his property. Any and all freetime he has was spent resting.

It would be a nice change of pace to do something different, he doesn't often step out of his comfort zone but you have really helped with that ever since he kept you around. It felt nice that you included him in watching movies, he felt wanted again and he never wanted that feeling to go away.

You packed up all the supplies and zipped up your new bag, it was heavier than you expected and you struggled to lift it over your shoulders. Jason noticed your struggle and took the bag from you, effortlessly swinging it over his shoulder. You pretend not to notice, but you did and you refused to acknowledge the weird warm feeling in the pit of your stomach that the action gave you.

"Alright I think that's all I need for now, I'm ready to leave, but can we come back to look through the clothes some other day?" You walked towards Jason, he nodded in response and grabbed a hold of your arm as the two of you made your way to the exit. 

You asked Jason if the two of you could make a trip to the outhouse to drop off some toiletries before heading back home. 'Home' the thought made your head spin for a moment, your new home, forever. It was a worrying and comforting thought but you didn't dwell on it for too long.

As you made it to the outhouse you dropped off a few items and quickly brushed your teeth, the small toilet structure desperately needed a good cleaning but it was significantly cleaner than the bathroom in Jason's home. The dusty and rotten smell of his mother's head inside the house bathroom was something you wanted to avoid at all costs, and you assumed Jason had the same thoughts. He probably wasn't pleased with how Mike had man-handled her head the first day you arrived. 

It didn't take long before the two of you were on a small trail back home, the sun continued to rise above the trees and shone down on everything around you. Flowers bloomed everywhere, birds and bugs flying peacefully through the forest. The entire sight was so peaceful, you could stay out here and look at everything for hours if you could. It wasn't often you got to see such beautiful sights back in your old life. 

You sighed happily, slightly leaning onto Jason's arm, you were excited to spend the whole day watching movies, not having to worry about anything else beside what you were gonna watch next. You deserved some time to relax and to not think too much, you had spent the last month thinking, sleeping, or crying.

Jason was also excited to relax, he still needed time to fully heal from his wounds, and there was nothing better than laying in bed with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry for the wait!! My life became a mess but I'm finally getting around to continuing this fic!! The past couple months definitely helped me think of new ideas I'm excited to write and I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
